Memories
by guitarsNthings
Summary: Some memories just can't be forgotten. Cal/Gillian
1. London

**London**

_Disclaimer: Don't own. As much as I would like to own Eli Loker, I don't. *sheepish grin*_

* * *

Gillian Hunter had been a student fresh out of college when Cal had met her in a small bookstore in London. She had been looking for one of those romance novels Cal still fondly remembered that she carried with her in a messenger bag. He, on the other hand, had been looking for some "good literature" as he called it. He had seen her pick up a book, but set it quickly back down, continuing to look for another book. She had seen him watching her from a distance, but brushed it off. If only she had known Cal Lightman's line of work, she would have never bothered to talk with him.

But she did. And they ended up spending the long hours of the rainy, dreary day in a coffee shop, talking about nothing and everything. As Cal walked with Gillian back to her friend's house she was staying at, they continued to talk, their conversations getting more and more abstract. Being the person she was, she decided to invite him over for dinner the next night. When Cal came over the following night, he noticed that the kitchen table was a mess of psychology books.

But he said nothing. Cal would keep the memory of meeting Gillian close to his heart. People seemed to lie all the time, yet Gillian was the most honest person he had met in a while. True, they had been strangers until yesterday, but as they ate dinner together, a bond was formed that would make their paths cross yet again, when Cal had come over to America to start his firm.

* * *

**_A/N: I love writing short stuff like this. :DDD_**


	2. Washington DC

**Washington, D.C.**

Cal had just gotten a building to house the business he called "The Lightman Group". Most people who met him considered him to be vain for plastering his name across business cards and the company itself. Until a psychologist walked through his office door, looking for a job. If it hadn't been for her warmth and confidence, he wouldn't have hired her. But something familiar struck him about her. He studied her contact card closely; he didn't want to overlook anything. The next day, he saw her in the break room, sipping out of a plain white mug.

_Gillian Foster._ Something about her name tugged on a distant memory in his mind. The Gillian he had met in London couldn't possibly be her; she had been so excited for the future and what it held. This Gillian was quiet and sometimes withdrawn, but she was slowly starting to open up to him, and he was finding out layers of her life that he had no business in. Cal had listened to her talk about her trips to London and Paris, and something in her voice made him believe that she had met someone on one of her trips that had befriended her and was special to her.

She talked with him now almost everyday when she was in the break room, getting a cup of coffee. Cal had no intention of asking her if she was married, because he knew she was. But then the thought popped into his head one day to ask if her maiden name was 'Hunter'. Gillian had stared at him in confusion, but got over it and never answered his question. That night, she went through a box of her things, and found a copy of an article her friend from London had given her. It was signed and dated, and Gillian stared at the handwriting.

She was working for her best guy friend from London. Cal Lightman.


	3. Zoe, Emily and Sophie

**Zoe, Emily and Sophie**

Zoe was Cal's girlfriend of three years. Gillian and Zoe had never fully gotten along. Cal knew it just as much as anyone did. One day, when Cal was at work, Zoe called him, her tear stricken voice coming across the phone. He went home early to find Zoe sitting on the bed, legs tucked up against her body, sobs wracking through her. He later found out that she was pregnant. They weren't married, they had no idea what to do with a baby, and it scared Cal. Knowing that he was going to be a father had him at wit's end.

The next day, Gillian told him that she and her husband, Alec, were going to be adopting a baby of their own. Cal knew that Gillian and Alec could never have their own child, and it hurt. In London, Gillian had wondered if she could bear children, and had drug Cal along with her. Back then, he had wanted to date her, she was so happy and loving. Even if she did mother him at times. When she found out that she could never have children of her own, she had cried all night. Cal had stayed with her that night, comforting her and letting her know that everything would be okay.

Their sudden relationship blossomed and lasted until Gillian went back to the States. But now, Cal was waiting for Zoe to have a baby, when he very well knew Gillian was upset that he had gotten Zoe pregnant. Gillian had wished with all her heart that while she was in London, she could have gotten pregnant and had her own baby. Even if she did despise sex before marriage. She had slept with Cal so many times that she had lost count. And now Zoe was reaping the benefits. It was almost unfair. Nine months later, Zoe gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who she and Cal named Emily.

Gillian and Alec adopted a baby girl named Sophie. Sophie had been their pride and joy, and it hurt when her birth mother had taken her back. Why the one thing that had made Gillian happiest was taken away from her, she would never know completely. Emily grew and so did Zoe and Cal's arguments. Even after their marriage did the arguments grow as Cal considered another trip to some country that Zoe didn't want him going to. Finally, when Emily was twelve, Zoe and Cal divorced. Things stayed that way for a while, and then Cal began to look for another person to add to the team.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhhh...that little bit of juicy goodness...Read and Review. That would be lovely._


	4. College Graduate

**College Graduate**

Eli Loker was twenty seven and was about to graduate from his last year of college. You would have never guessed that the sloppily dressed, hung over student was a Psychology major. And that's how Cal met Eli. He had been giving a lecture at a college and was about to leave when Eli approached him. They got to talking and Cal asked him if he would like to start an internship for the summer. Despite Eli's thrown together outfit of brown corduroy pants and a button down shirt with faces on it, Cal decided that he could take Eli under his wing and teach him about facial expressions and help him on the smaller cases.

The first thing Cal ever managed to teach Eli was how to detect facial expressions. He put Eli on the METT and tested him on various expressions. Surprisingly, Eli's score was high, and noted the expressions he missed were the ones of sadness and fear. Eli had a one track mind, and his emotions and detection were extremely interchangeable.

Eli wasn't one to be afraid of anything, and he didn't like to show any sort of sadness, so if he felt a relationship was ending, he would be the one to break it off. So Eli became the head Research Psychologist. Eli and Emily bonded almost instantly, their similar personalities acting like magnets. Cal didn't mind, and thought it might be good for Emily to have a friend at his work that she could talk to.

* * *

_A/N: Review. Please?? I love getting reviews. - YHSchoir09_


	5. A Divorce?

**A Divorce?**

Gillian hadn't wanted a divorce. She barely wanted to think about Alec when he didn't come home each night. So instead, she buried herself in work and false smiles that she rehearsed each night when Alec wasn't home. And then the divorce happened. She knew Alec hadn't been the same since Sophie, and he never would be the same. So when it happened, she had gone to Cal. Their friendship that had been firmly grounded from so many years before manifested itself once more.

Cal remembered the exact day they had met, still had her old phone number written down on the back of a coffee stained napkin on his desk at home. In fact, he still had the book she had loaned him so many years ago. It was in the room adjoined to his office. That night, when Cal went home, he walked up to the study at his house and pulled out a wooden box, with his initials burned into it. He had carried this box with him for so many years, and most of the things inside were pictures. The one on the very bottom was of Gillian and him, when they had been the happiest.

The next day, he got the picture framed. He wrapped it in plain brown paper, and set it on Gillian's desk when she was gone to the break room. When she returned to see the package on her desk, she wondered why anyone would send a mysterious present to her. Ignoring the fact that it didn't have an address label on it, she ripped open the paper to see the picture Cal had taken of the two of them framed in polished redwood. She put it next to her computer, smiling at the memory of that day.

Gillian was about to go down to his office to question his gift, but she decided not to. She would much rather just sit there in her office and think about the day they had met in that bookstore.

* * *

_A/N: Review!! Please and thank you - YHSchoir09_


	6. The Bookstore

**The Bookstore**

* * *

_**The next two chapters are flashbacks...if anyone's confused.**_

* * *

"_I'm Cal Lightman...and you are...?" The young woman looked at him and smiled._

"_Gillian Hunter."_

"_I see you're into romance novels."_

"_They make me happy." Gillian and Cal began talking, and she found out that he was finishing up a dissertation about facial expressions. He found out that she was a psychology major going on to graduate school. They ended up in a coffee shop, talking about any topic possible._

"_So you're originally from Massachusetts?" Cal inquired of Gillian the one question she didn't want to answer._

"_Yes and no. I grew up in Massachusetts, but I live in Washington D.C. I'm here for this next year. Maybe longer, depending on when I want to go back to school." Gillian watched Cal as he nodded. She was really starting to like how Cal stayed out of her personal life._

"_I'm here until I finish this dissertation."_

"_How did you learn about facial expressions?" Cal glanced down at the table._

"_Through a suicide." Gillian decided to leave the detailed questions alone, as it was obvious that Cal was still hurt from the memory of a suicide. "But I'm more interested in you. Why did you want to go into Psychology?"_

"_Oh, no reason, I've just been fascinated by how the human brain works...that's all." Gillian looked down at her coffee, watching as the steam dissipated._

"_Sounds like a tricky field to go into. I guess not as much as detecting facial expressions." Cal offered a light laugh and a small smile, which Gillian returned. They continued to talk, and as the night progressed, they walked back to the friend's house she was staying at._

"_I'm glad to have met you, Cal." Gillian looked over at Cal, and saw that he was smiling. "It's not every day you meet someone who actually wants to get to know you."_

"_I know, it's bloody annoying." As they neared the house, Cal glanced around._

"_So, where do you live, Cal?"_

"_A couple houses over, it's not too far of a walk." The humid evening air was sure to bring on more rain, and Gillian didn't want Cal walking home in it._

"_Okay, but I don't want you to get caught in the rain."_

"_I won't." When they said their goodbyes and Cal was walking away, Gillian went inside and sat down on the couch. Heather, her friend, walked over to her and sat down._

"_So, who's your friend?"_

"_Cal Lightman. Met him in a bookstore today." Gillian's voice was wistful, as if she wanted to see Cal again before going back to school. Then again, she was already thinking of finishing off her schooling in England._

* * *

A/N: Mmmm...nice little flashback. Tell me what you think. :D


	7. Fertility Test

**Fertility Test**

_Gillian was nervous when she went in to be tested. She had been wondering lately if she could have children, so she had drug Cal along with her to her gynecologist. Cal hadn't wanted to go, but wanted to be there for Gillian. After the tests were run, the doctor set a date for the following week so Gillian could come back for the results. A week passed, and Gillian arrived back at the doctor's office. Sitting in the room, she waited patiently for the results. The doctor strode in, a grim look on her face. Gillian knew the result instantly; she didn't want to hear the apologies the doctor had to offer._

"_Ms. Hunter, I'm sorry..." Gillian felt the tears build, she could never have the children she so desperately wanted. "We can put you on a fertility drug, but I would suggest having a surrogate carry the baby." Gillian shook her head. This was a blow to her esteem, and she needed someone to help her through this. "You will be all right?"_

"_Yeah, I think so." Cal saw the sadness etched into her features when she met him in the waiting room. That night, Gillian stayed at Cal's house, and they fell asleep together. This was becoming their ritual now. They would fall asleep together and Gillian would get up the next morning, go to school, and come back to Cal's house. She barely stayed at Heather's anymore. Whenever she thought of the fact that she couldn't have children, her insides ached._

_She wanted so badly for her child to be her own, not someone else's who she had adopted. So now, the intercourse between Gillian and Cal grew more and more intimate, as if they would have a child to take care of, but they both knew that the dream of a child would never be real. Just the realization of it was enough to make them want each other more and more, hoping that the doctor had been wrong._

_And then Gillian left to go back to the States. Cal was heartbroken when she left. They kept in touch almost every day, talking on the phone and keeping tabs on each other. And then Alec happened to Gillian, and Zoe waltzed into Cal's life._

* * *

A/N: Mmm another chapter to keep you happy. Like always, leave a review so my email inbox will internally combust. I love it when that happens. :]


	8. Their Memories

**Their Memories**

Cal walked into Gillian's office to see her gathering her things to leave. His eyes rested on the picture on her desk, the one he had given her. A smile touched his lips and she looked over at him. "What is it?"

"I miss those days." Gillian smiled and walked over to Cal.

"It was school, work, and sex, Cal." _True._ Gillian saw Cal smirk.

"So? Tell me you don't miss it."

"I do miss it...but..."

"Come home with me. It'll be like old times." Gillian remembered the last night they had spent together. She had wanted him then, and he knew that she still was clinging to the memory of the times they had spent in bed.

"Cal..." She put up her hands to keep him from saying anything more. Which never worked.

"Come on, Gill." That night, they watched a movie. The same one they had watched on her last night in England. They snuggled on his couch just like they had so many years before. And then, after finishing the movie, Cal turned off the TV and carried Gillian up to his room. He set her down on the bed and crawled in beside her.

"Cal..." Gillian drug out his name softly, letting him know that she was tired. He kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Not tonight." They fell asleep together, and the next morning, went in to work together, much to the chagrin of their consciouses. That night, however, their intercourse was more intimate than it had ever been. Cal and Gillian knew that they could never have children, but it didn't stop them. Their age old ritual returned and the memories that it brought up were enough to make it worthwhile.

The thing that Gillian and Cal thought would never happen did. Two weeks after sleeping together, Gillian missed her period. Taking a pregnancy test, she crossed her fingers. Gillian stared at the little pink plus sign. Was she really pregnant? She blinked several times. Yep, there it was. She ran downstairs to see Cal walking in the door. "Cal..." She shoved the test in his general direction, and he caught it.

"Gillian..." They kept it their secret for a while, so they could have the knowledge that Gillian was, in fact, pregnant. But not everyone was happy when they found out. Alec was beyond pissed. He couldn't get Gillian pregnant, but Cal had slept with her once and here she was, announcing her pregnancy. Ria and Eli had offered their congratulations, and so had her friends from school. A month after their baby boy was born, they married and started a new set of memories.

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter. I promise. Then I will have more than one completed fics on here. Which is a milestone. Review. I like reviews. :D They make me happy._


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A little boy flew past on the bike without training wheels. "Mom, watch me!" Cal walked up the driveway, and then turned to see Gabriel go past the sidewalk.

"Gabriel, stay out of the street!" Cal sat down next to Gillian on the porch steps, and he kissed her tenderly. "He's happy to be rid of those training wheels, Gill." 20 year old Emily walked outside and asked Cal for the car keys. "Where are you going, Em?"

"Mall. I'll be back by eleven." Emily snatched the keys from his hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad, bye Gillian." Emily left and Cal shook his head.

"She needs her own car." Gabriel was now pedaling up the driveway. Gillian smirked and then turned to see Gabriel pedaling with all his might on the incline. He was five now, and growing more and more each day. Hopping off his bike, he ran over to Gillian and Cal.

"Did you see me, mom?" Gillian smiled.

"Yes, Gabriel. I'm so proud of you, riding your bike without training wheels." Gillian placed a kiss on the top of Gabriel's brown hair. "I believe you have someone to thank." Gabriel launched himself at Cal, who caught him, a smile gracing his features.

"Thanks for taking off the training wheels, dad." Gabriel raced up the stairs, and Cal retrieved the bike to put it in the shed. That night, as Gillian watched Gabriel sleep, Cal found her standing in the doorway.

"Come on, Gill. Let's go to bed." They slipped into bed, the sheets rustling underneath their bodies as sleep pulled on them. As Cal pulled Gillian closer to him, he wondered why he had been so deserving on her love. It had always been the stuff of those romance novels. _Stupid romance novels. Shouldn't have read that one she gave me._

"Cal?"

"Hmm," he murmured in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gillian..." He groaned when her warm body left his. Cal looked over at her and saw the look she gave him. "Stubbornness never got you anywhere, Gillian. It's not a pretty fit for you." He closed his eyes to go to sleep and felt her press her lips against his cheek.

"Goodnight, Cal. I love you."

"That's nice." A soft thump was heard followed by Cal's voice, "Ouch, that hurt!"

"You deserved it." A quiet thud was heard as Cal tossed the pillow back at Gillian. "Ass! You're gonna pay!" Emily walked into the house and up to her room when she heard her dad raise his voice two octaves to mimic Gillian. Gabriel was standing in his doorway, rubbing sleep from his eyes, obviously awake from the play-fighting that was occurring between her dad and Gillian. The mental picture that was summoned was not a pretty one, and she wished there was a way to rid her mind forever of it.

"Emmy? What's going on with mom and dad?" Emily looked from her little brother to her parent's room, and she took a deep breath only to yell,

"DAD! GILLIAN! I'M HOME!"

* * *

_A/N: The last chapter is finally up! I love all of my reviewers...you've made me happy when my email inbox explodes. Many, many reviews are welcome. :D_


End file.
